


Denial, thy name is Draco

by KingKay



Series: My Drarry Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Secret Crush, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Draco hates Potter and kinda wants to kiss him, wait what?





	Denial, thy name is Draco

**Author's Note:**

> I really wasn't sure what year to set this, anywhere between 3rd and 5th year kinda works, so I settled on 4th.
> 
> Prompt for this story
> 
> Draco: Harry Potter is the worst
> 
> Pansy: Yeah for sure we should definitely kill him
> 
> Draco: No, no, noooo you aren’t LISTENING TO ME I said Harry Potter is the worst, the absolute WORST
> 
> Pansy: So we turn him over to the Dark Lord, ensuring his demise and earning ourselves eternal glory. Yes excellent idea Draco
> 
> Draco: Noooo, it’s like you can’t hear me AT ALL
> 
> Pansy: ….
> 
> Draco: It’s like; I hate him and want to stick my tongue in his mouth forever.

Draco struggles to find the words to explain his thoughts to Pansy before settling on the first thing that pops into his head.

"It’s like, I hate him and want to stick my tongue in his mouth forever," Draco says in exasperation flopping backwards into the cushion of the sofa and throwing his hands up before they drop back down and he turns to look beside him. Pansy's eyes are growing wide as her mouth drops open so that Draco can see the back of her throat, it’s a rather unappealing sight if he’s honest.

"What?" He asks, deeply confused about why she is doing an impression of Weasley trying to have a thought. The comparison amuses him even as he keeps that to himself and raises an eyebrow waiting for her reply.

"You complete moron, you like Potter!"

Draco flinches at the banshee like shriek and wiggles a finger in his ear to remove the ringing noise. Frowning at his friend and her inability to control the volume of her voice when she gets the tiniest bit emotional, girls, he briefly thinks before the words register.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Draco asks feeling puzzled because he could have sworn Pansy said he likes Potter, which is....well, wrong. He hates Potter, always has, with his stupid skill on a broom and arrogant strut as he walks down the corridors like some sort of god among mere mortals.

"You emotionally stunted prat,” Pansy continues in the same high tone before it drops to more of a growl, “You. Like. Potter. This explains why you’re always fighting with him, trying to get the speccy gits attention and show him up. Sweet Salazar, how in the name of magic have you not worked this out already? How did I not work this out?"

Pansy asks her eyes rolling up to the sky as if the answer might fall from the ceiling. Draco blinks as Pansy finishes her rant, his mind trying to process what she said and a dreadful realisation fills his head. Slowly his mind fills with all the times he watched Potter, his eyes searching him out wherever he went and the pleasant feeling in his chest whenever he succeeded in getting his green eyes to lock on his own, especially when his cheeks would go red with annoyance at Draco’s clever insults.

"Merlin's beard, I like Potter," he whispers before dropping his head into his hands in despair. This is not good, it's the worst thing that could ever happen to him and he doesn’t have a clue how to fix it. Suddenly Pansy’s plan to kill Potter is looking like a very good idea. It’s either that or….

"Pansy, as my best friend could you do me a favour and kill me, please?" Draco mutters as Pansy giggles beside him._ Sure she could laugh_, this must be hilarious since she isn’t the one suffering and finds delight in his current crisis. Eventually her giggles stop and she throws an arm over his shoulder which prompts him to look up at her with a dark glare. It doesn’t seem to have any effect as she continues to grin at him looking infuriatingly pleased.

"Poor, Draco. However don't worry I'll come up with a plan that will have Potter falling for you so fast he’ll have bruises from hitting the ground.”

Draco’s heart skips a beat, purely out of fear at whatever Pansy is plotting. The wink she gives him before rising to her feet and bouncing out of the common room only increasing his mounting terror. Scrambling up after her hissing out a curse Draco hopes to prevent her from executing whatever crazy idea she’s come up with. _Please don’t let Potter find out about my crush_, he prays but he’s sure that the gods are laughing at his request. They clearly like a good joke judging by how his life is currently going and they would happily see him sink even more into hell.


End file.
